deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumatora vs Hiyori
Kumatora vs Hiyori 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Mother vs Bleach! Which girl is tomboyish enough to beat their opponent up? Interlude '''Boomstick: Previously on Death Battle, we put Kumatora against Ino Yamanaka, and she lost. Then, we put her against Kumadori, and she won. Wiz: The Kumatora trilogy will end today. This Death Battle will have two tomboys fighting to see who the tomboy champion is. Kumatora, the PSI user. Boomstick: And Hiyori Sarugaki, the Visored Shinigami. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Kumatora Boomstick: Kumatora is a girl who lost her parents when she was young. With them gone, she needed somebody else to raise her, and turned to the Magypsies. ''' Wiz: Those are odd, strange creatures that live in the Mother world. The Magypsies are the guardians of the Seven Needles, which are powerful artifacts. Kumatora's partner, Lucas, had to pull the Seven Needles for good purposes. As the needles were pulled, the Magypsies faded away, and were lost from Kumatora's life. '''Boomstick: That's the story. Magypsies know a psychic power force called PSI, which they taught to Kumatora. It lets you do cool things, like becoming stronger, creating shields, teleporting, slipping through 4-dimensional space, even healing 100% of your health. But, Kumatora can't do any of that stuff. Wiz: Lucas also knows PSI. One of his moves, PK Love, was the thing allowing him to pull the Seven Needles in the first place. Boomstick: Kumatora's PSI includes PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Freeze. With these moves, she bends the elements themselves and creates big blasts, ranging in size from small to big. Bigger is better, and better is bigger, so she'll use her strongest versions of the moves. Since there's a whole lot of burning, shocking, and freezing action going on with her, you might want to stay away. Just a suggestion. Wiz: You should definitely stay away after she pulls out her strongest PSI. PK Starstorm pulls down a rain of psychic meteors from the sky and strikes multiple times. Boomstick: How are the meteors psychic? Space doesn't even have a brain. Wiz: She also uses PK Ground, a psychic earthquake, and it makes people fall down, while packing up heavy damage to them. These techniques are especially devastating after combined with Defense Down, a form of assisting PSI that makes an opponent less tough, decreasing their durability by a moderate rate. Boomstick: Similarly, Offense Down can lower someone's attack potency and destructive capability by dropping their offense to weaken them. Brainshock is another one of her PSI moves, and although it would be really awesome, it doesn't electrocute people's brains. Instead, it causes them to feel strange, making them hit themself some of the time. Wiz: Hypnosis and Paralysis can hinder their foes by inducing status effects. Hypnosis puts them to sleep, and Paralysis makes them unable to move, stopping some of their attacks. Boomstick: She's already strong, but she can become even stronger. Her fake frying pan, and her angel gloves, are equippable items she can use to raise her offensive power. By combining them with Defense Down and her strong PSI, her attacks, let's just say, are some really offensive offense. Wiz: She isn't the best at defending herself. She doesn't have defensive PSI or equipment going for her. Her recklessness is also a problem, and it causes her to attack and attack and attack without thinking it through. Boomstick: Don't blame her. If someone had a whole lot of burning, shocking, and freezing action, why wouldn't they attack and attack and attack? Kumatora: That was scary. That was the very definition of scary. Hiyori Wiz: Hiyori Sarugaki was previously the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, an organization. It was tasked with developing technology for the Gotei 13, a much larger organization that the Twelfth Division was a part of. When her time as the lieutenant was up, Nemu Kurotsuchi replaced her as the next. Boomstick: Before and after her position in the division, she was incredibly aggressive, and would always attack at the worst times. Including the couple of times she attacked Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the Twelfth Division. Wiz: She doesn't have to just fight physically, either. She's argued a lot, and she's always aggressive regardless of what she's doing. Hiyori is a Shinigami, making her the guardian of souls. Her kind is tasked with managing the Hollows, ghostly figures created by the souls of a human. Hiyori actually has abilities of Hollows, making her a Visored. Boomstick: She's Visored? I don't see a visor anywhere. Maybe it's invisible. Wiz: Hiyori has mastery in Hakuda, a fighting style that uses physical attacks, where you hit the foe with your body parts. Boomstick: Heh heh. Body parts. Hiyori's Hakuda attacks are kicks, like the Gatling Mad-Stomping or the Super Harisen Slipper. Her feet know how to pack a punch. Wiz: Her fighting style is rather unpredictable at times, and violent. She is a swordsman that can use Suikawari and cut opponents straight down the middle, forcing them in half. She contains spiritual energy that she harnesses into blasts for knocking back enemies. Boomstick: A Zanpakutō is a spiritual weapon, and Hiyori can wield one due to being a Shinigami. The problem with a Zanpakutō, is, its lack of variety. Every Zanpakutō is a sword. Swords, swords, and more swords everywhere. Who knows why they call it a Zanpakutō when they could've just called it a sword? Too many swords. Wiz: And as you may have guessed, Hiyori's Zanpakutō, is a sword. Its name is Kubiriki Orochi. That's Japanese for Beheading Serpent. By using Chop Cleanly, she extends it into a knife weapon for ultimate cutting. Boomstick: More slicing violence! Sweet! Watching people get cut in half by a girl wearing a skeleton mask is one of my favorite things. The mask is her Hollow Mask, which makes her stronger and faster, also enabling her to fire giant red beams of pure destruction all over a city. Wiz: Hiyori's rage and aggression will get the best of her, causing violent actions to other people, like attacks, arguments, or insults. She's a reckless Shinigami too. Boomstick: But, you have to be aggressive and reckless if you like chopping people in half. Hiyori: I really, really hate humans. I really hate Shinigami too. DEATH BATTLE! Hiyori was on the street, beating some random people up for no reason. After breaking someone's skull, she stopped and looked around, seeing Kumatora walk by. Hiyori: I need more of a challenge, so I can fight them. I choose you. Kumatora: Well, I am a challenge. FIGHT! Hiyori ran up and attacked with Kubiriki Orochi, but Kumatora jumped away to avoid it. Hiyori chased her. Kumatora used PK Freeze to attack Hiyori, and she was damaged, but not frozen. Kumatora used it again, but Hiyori jumped into the air and avoided it. She started walking up in the air. Kumatora: Air walking? Hope you don't get struck by lightning! PK Thunder! All of the lightning bolts missed. Hiyori used Super Harisen Slipper and threw her shoe at Kumatora, smacking her in the cheek, and creating a giant bruise. Kumatora: You're painful! Hiyori: You're annoying. Kumatora: PK Starstorm! '' Hiyori ran around in the air, but most of the stars still hit her. She was knocked out of the sky. Holding up her fake frying pan, Kumatora walked closer, and was punched in the leg. Kumatora tripped, and Hiyori grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. ''Kumatora: PK Thunder! Only one of the lightning bolts hit her opponent, but it was enough. Hiyori fell over, into a nearby sewer. The psychic girl went in after her, and smacked her with a fake frying pan. Hiyori: Stop hitting me, loser! Chop Cleanly! Hiyori's Zanpakutō extended, and became like a knife. She clashed her weapon with Kumatora's frying pan. They clashed back and forth, until the Shinigami tripped Kumatora. Hiyori used Gatling Mad-Stomping and trampled the psychic repeatedly with her feet, until Kumatora used Paralysis. Hiyori wasn't able to move. Hiyori: What did you do to me? Kumatora: PK Ground! An earthquake happened in the sewer. It hit Hiyori and made her trip, resulting in her landing in the sewage. Hiyori: You idiot! Kumatora: I'm not an idiot, idiot. Defense Down! Hiyori glowed blue, and her durability was lowered. She was then able to move again, and she climbed up and back to her enemy. Yelling as loudly as possible, she darted forth with her blade pointed at Kumatora. Kumatora: PK Fire! Hiyori: No! Hiyori walked in the air to travel over the earthquake, and sliced Kumatora in the head as she fell. While the psychic rubbed her head, Hiyori kicked her over, and knocked her into the sewage. Hiyori: Let's see how you like it! Kumatora: Not very much. Kumatora climbed up, and targeted the Visored with her PSI. Hiyori: Offense Down! Hiyori glowed orange, and her offense was lowered. Kumatora: PK Freeze! Hiyori was damaged and frozen by the attack. Kumatora walked over and used the fake frying pan to hit her over and over and over. Kumatora: This ends now. She rose her fake frying pan for a final attack, but her enemy broke free from the ice and dodged it. She put on her Hollow Mask, and delivered a running punch to Kumatora's face. Hiyori generated a ball of Cero in her mouth, which turned into a beam and vaporized Kumatora. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Well, you can never go wrong with vaporizing. Wiz: Kumatora and Hiyori's attacks are about at the same strength, but Kumatora doesn't have anything on the level of Hiyori's energy attacks. In addition, Hiyori is more aggressive, making her too offensive for Kumatora to handle. Boomstick: Kumatora is an RPG character and can mess with the battle so it goes her way, but not this time. Hiyori's Hollow Mask increased her stats and ruined her plots. Wiz: Hiyori fights on a slightly higher level than Kumatora, meaning that she's more powerful. The winner is Hiyori. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles